The InterDimensional Chronicle: Becoming A Legend
by Dannichigo
Summary: At 15 months, Harry is swept away to the porch of Yuko Ichihara's shop where he gains a new ability and guardian before setting of on an epic journey throughout the Dimensions! Along the way, he collects his own story along with others in journal/albums, also gaining new friends, family, enemies, and powers! In the end, it leads to him becoming a LEGEND! Inspired by fringeperson.


The Inter-dimensional Chronicle: Becoming A Legend; Dimensional Traveler

* * *

Prologue: And Here We Go!

* * *

**A/N Ok, I know many were waiting for updates on the others, I've decided to just post a bunch of the already written first chapters of fics and then update from there whenever I feel like it. ^-^ **

**This was inspired by fringeperson's "_The Chronicle_"! Please read it. ^-^  
**

**Now, for the warnings...**

**WARNING! There will be yaoi (malexmale) in later chapters, there will be swear words, hints of sex, lots of fluffiness, and so on. So, if you are sensitive, then look elsewhere for stories. Also, there will be lots of bashing both light and hard hitters for well loved characters. I will tell you now, I both love and loathe many characters meaning, even if I bash them, it does not mean I am hating on them. Also, flames are much appreciated for myself on bad days to rip into. ^-^**

**Enjoy~! ^0^ **

* * *

Hagrid and Sirius were both searching the mess of the house for any survivors. Sirius because he was desperate to have _not_ lost his best friend, his godson, or Lily, who'd grown on him. Hagrid was searching due to orders from Dumbledore to bring Harry Potter to Privet Drive. Hagrid found his goal first and, with a slightly apologetic look over his shoulder at the still frantically searching Sirius, quietly left without telling him that he had found his godson.

Sirius halted his movements half an hour later after the half-giant had disappeared, his ears finally realizing the lack of noise his friend had made when he was searching.

"Didn't even let me say good-bye…" Sirius mourned softly. "Damn it!"

Still, he would at least gather everything he could from the house and take it down to Gringotts to have placed in the Potter vaults. Lily's jewelry, diaries, schoolbooks, and research journals; James' awards, journals, family portraits, invisibility cloak, and the Marauders' prank book; both their wands… There was a third wand near Lily's body and a cloak filled with ashes in what was left of the upstairs nursery and the room below it. Sirius growled but grudgingly picked it up with two of his fingers and dropped it into the Bottomless Bag he was using to gather everything. It was very tempting to _break _this wand but the logic that Lily pounded into him won saying that it could be useful in the future –such as _when he took those Death Eater bastards to court- _or when young Harry claimed his vaults and thus refrained from breaking the wretched thing. Soon, he had everything that was not ruined too badly and could be repaired or would be wanted in the future before leaving the property. Just before he Apparated away, he turned and raised his own wand, putting up the last of the Ancient Wards that was often only used as a last resort and sealed the property off from anyone who is not a Potter in magic or blood.

Meanwhile, McGonagall and Dumbledore awaited Hagrid to bring the child who had defeated Voldemort, the Boy-Who-Lived as he was proclaimed to be by Dumbledore himself. McGonagall was wringing her hands worriedly while Dumbledore appeared solemn but a hidden twinkle of plans to create peace by using the child to eventually destroy Voldemort under his tutelage –_for the Greater Good of course_- glittered as brightly as the vampires in another dimension.

Soon, Hagrid was there and handed to Dumbledore who subtly placed bindings upon the child to make sure none of his magic acted up while at Petunia's home and to keep his intelligence down when he got to school, attached to his scar and the Horcrux within.

Then, after Hagrid and McGonagall had said their good-byes to the son of their dear deceased friends, little Harry was placed on the front porch of the Dursley's home with only a letter to tell them a basic summary of what happened and to raise young Harry no matter how much they did not want to.

However, this is not to be for Fate and Magic had other ideas for the future Hero and thus the 15 month old babe was swept away to another porch all the way on the other side of the Earth. A porch that belongs to one Yuko Ichihara, the Space-Time Witch…

"Hitsuzen has brought us a customer." She declared serenely though a small hint of surprise was in her tone as well as she looked upon the bundle on her porch before she bent to pick it up.

"What do you have there Yuko? Started stealing babies now?" Asked Watanuki when he spotted the bundle in his employer's arms.

"No Watanuki. This child simply appeared here. But what to do with the child?" She asked, looking out the front of her gate into the steadily lighting sky. "Well, I opened the dimensional gates for that group the other week, maybe I'll send this little one off after them. But what of the payment?" She wondered then spotted the letter clutched in the sleeping child's chubby hand.

Carefully, she removed it from his hands as she shifted the bundle into only one arm. She slipped it open and began to read the parchment within.

"Oh my." She spoke after a couple minutes of silence. "It appears that this child, Harry James Potter, has already lost everything precious to him." She gazed sadly down at Harry who shifted slightly in his sleep, hair falling to the side to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Surprise made itself known in her eyes as she glanced back to the parchment, to Harry, the parchment again, and then the scar as a sly grin spread across her lips.

"Um… What's that look for Yuko?" Watanuki asked apprehensively, knowing that look usually associated with him cooking enough for a feast and Yuko getting lots of alcohol.

"This child will give me his scar!" She exclaimed, waking the quiet child up who looked at her curiously while Watanuki looked on befuddled.

"What?! You're going to take his scar? And do what with it? Put it on yourself?" Watanuki asked, incredulously.

Yuko scoffed in reply even though she was smiling and tickling the giggling babe.

"Of course not. I am going to pull it out into a container until someone who actually wants it comes along to buy it. The scar is this boy's symbol of fame in the United Kingdom and his ties into an old coot's plans. Which by the way, I am going to thoroughly enjoy ruining as he has been such a bother to me!" She cried gleefully, holding Harry up and rubbing her nose against his nose. "You are going to give me that scar! Yes you are! Yes you are!" She cooed to him, making him giggle and flail his little arms about as she moved into the storage room then nestled him in the crook of one of her arms again while Watanuki trailed behind.

"Hm. I'll need something to put the scar in and probably a guardian for little Harry to care for him." She said to herself as she carefully rummaged through the things in the storehouse.

"Ahah!" She cried, snatching up a clear seamless hollow crystal ball. "Now, for a guardian… Where did I put that?" She continued on into the storehouse, pushing aside many different items before freezing and a large smile on her face.

"Perfect!" She crowed as Harry giggled and clapped his hands while she pulled out a wooden cat statue that Watanuki had never noticed when he cleaned and organized this room.

With that done, she headed out and into another room, this one barren except for a painted magic circle on the ground and a lit candle stand in each corner. Yuko passed the statue to Watanuki and made him stand outside the door before she took the child and crystal ball into the room.

There, she set the crystal floating over the center of the circle and Harry beneath it. Then, she activated the circle and guided the magic as a black glow surrounded the scar and it lifted up off of the child's forehead with translucent gray chains attached to the bottom of the scar and passed them through the crystal and trapped them inside of it, the scar with its black glow floating in the center and the chains writhing around it.

Harry giggled as an invisible weight lifted off of him as Yuko exclaimed happily;

"I knew it! This scar and his binds to that old coot's plans are completely worth the ability to travel Dimensions and his guardian!"

Watanuki only shook his head at his employer's joy before handing her back the statue as she left the room, Harry nestled in her arms once again.

With that, she took them outside to her back lawn. After placing Harry, the cat statue, and a bag holding a couple baby clothes and a few other things to care a child of Harry's age, she activated a magic circle beneath them and they were away to another dimension…

Yuko looked up to the stars as the last wisps of her magic dissipated as Watanuki stood behind her quietly.

"Good luck, Harry James Potter, the newest trans-dimensional traveler…" She spoke softly before turning and exclaiming, "Watanuki! Let's have a feast and some alcohol to celebrate this newest development!"

Watanuki only smiled and headed back inside to indulge his employer.

Meanwhile, dimensions away, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and his charge exited the Dimensional Gateway before a giant white building and its lawn…

* * *

**A/N I know that many people are waiting for the others to update, but I've decided to just copy the fanfic author sakurademonalchemist (check her out by the way, she's awesome) and post the first chapters of all the stories that I have written so far and update whenever I can or whenever I want to. So, there will be no more deadlines for me! Mwahahahahahahaha! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it~! ^-^ This, by the way, will be MASSIVE! About 27 chapters or maybe a couple more but most likely no more than 30. Not to mention there will be sequels after that and then it kind of starts over again. How and why? You'll find out in the sequels. ^-^ -smirks evilly-**

**Anyways, Read and Review please! Reviews make me want to write more. ^-^ Suggestions and requests of series to see in the SEQUELS are welcome, I am already set in the series that are going to be in here. ^-^  
**


End file.
